


Favor Restored

by PlanetaryRose



Series: Lord Whoredak [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, F/M, Face Slapping, Hordak? More like Whoredak, Kissing, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetaryRose/pseuds/PlanetaryRose
Summary: After Shadow Weaver's disgrace at the hands of She-Ra, Lord Hordak comes to remind her who is in charge.





	Favor Restored

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has been in my head for awhile and its finally done so have: Shadow Weaver currently without powers and tied up somewhere, with Hordak very much displeased with her.

The distant dripping of a leaky pipe was the only way Shadow Weaver could judge the passage of time. Weak, she lay sagging in her bonds. She was finally drawn back to awareness by the distinct clang of metal boots, the stride confident and powerful. She knew exactly who was coming.

Sitting up straight Shadow Weaver glared towards the entrance of the room, projecting a guise of defiance even weakened as she was. The unmistakable caped shadow of Lord Hordak soon appeared through the archway, preceding the intimidating figure of said man.

Even in her restraints Shadow Weaver attempted to look intimidating and powerful, the opposite of her current state. He stared down at her, red eyes narrowing in displeasure.

“My greatest general, reduced to this pathetic creature.”

Clenching her fist, Shadow Weaver leaned towards him as much as her chains would allow, “This failure is a result of _your_ weakness. You allowe-“

The slap she received echoed through the room, the force sending her mask flying across it.

Lord Hordak grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes once more as he spoke, “You will not speak to me in such a manner. First you disregard my orders and fail in your duties.”

Shadow Weaver attempted to speak up but Hordak’s grip tightening on her jaw prevented her from doing so, “And, now you directly oppose me with your words as if I was not your superior? The one who allowed you to rise to such heights with the gift of power _I_ bestowed to you?”

Finally he released his grip, her body finally being allowed to drop back down to the floor. He was not done however.

“It is obvious you have forgotten what respect is. I think… you need a lesson in humility.”

He was suddenly upon her again, but this time he crowded her against the wall she was chained to, powerful thighs boxing her in. Just as suddenly, his dick was in her face, shoved past layers of cloth, and she took it in her mouth without hesitation.

His dark chuckle echoed through the room, “Eager as ever, but this is not for your enjoyment.”

She was forced off his cock for a moment, the tip sliding around her lips. He tapped her cheek and she opened her mouth obediently. Gripping the sides of her head, he started a brutal pace, fucking into the warm heat of Shadow Weaver’s mouth. Gagging on his length and barely offered a chance to breathe, she sat with her mouth open obediently and took his rough treatment without complaint, but she would not take it without retribution. 

Only after her throat was thoroughly fucked, leaving her coughing and raspy did he relent, letting his hard cock slip from her lips. He stood back from her, gripping the base of his dick, obviously close to coming. He looked down at her, taking a moment to compose himself and this is when she chose to strike. Jerking forward as far as her bonds allowed, She was just able to reach her mouth around the tip of his cock, able to slide barely an inch into her mouth. Her tongue swirled and played with the head as she bobbed and sucked as best she could in that position. The effect was almost immediate as Hordak bowed down, a hand reaching out to keep himself from collapsing a top her. His thighs shook as he tried to stop his hips from jerking forward. With a growl he pushed himself away from the wall, stumbling back a few steps before catching himself. His dick twitched but nothing more, pity, she had been so close to making him lose control.

His ever present scowl somehow deepened. Reaching up, he searched for the clasps of his cape. Shadow Weaver cringed as the sound of the metallic crest hitting the floor echoed loudly through the room. His frame was no less imposing without it.

This time when he approached her once more, he kneeled down in front of her. He reached a hand out to hold her chin, tilting her slightly to each side, as if studying her. His anger from before had seemingly disappeared and his face now betrayed no emotion, but Shadow Weaver could see the calculation in his eyes. She could see he wasn’t just inspecting her, he was admiring her for things he rarely acknowledged, the desperate, fighting spirit that had lead her this far in life. It pleased him immensely but it was at times completely insufferable.

The mood changed instantly however, as he lifted her by the collar of her cloak. His lips, right next to her ear made certain she didn’t miss a word he said.

“Let’s see how much fight you have in you after we’re done.”

Hordak proceeded to unchain her. The moment she was released from her shackles she dropped down to the floor, no longer supported. This didn’t last as Hordak soon lifted her onto her feet, crowding her against the wall once more. Their mouths met aggressively, but it was Shadow Weaver who furthered the kiss, slipping her tongue into Hordak’s mouth. She felt around, gently running her tongue along his fangs before he too explored her mouth.

They broke apart, panting for air. His chest heaved against hers and she could feel his strong muscles, even through the layers of clothing and armor. She reached up, bringing her hands to either side of his face to guide him back down to her. Their lips hovered centimeters apart, breathing in the other’s air. Hordak closed his eyes, beginning to lean in to kiss her again but she let his lips brush past to her cheek so that she could reach for his leaking cock instead. Sadly, she did not get far as Hordak was wise to her motive’s this time. 

He grabbed her hand, pinning it to the wall above her head before doing the same to the other, immovable thanks to the strength provided by his armor.

“Do _not_ move your hands from this spot.” He said as he began to slide down to his knees, dragging his hands down her body as he went, finding his destination inches from her center.

Leaning further against the wall Shadow Weaver replied with a contented sigh, “Yesss, Lord Hordak.”

Rather than disrobe her, Hordak instead took the material in his hands before ripping it, leaving her bottom half exposed. Not that she minded in the slightest. And, she quite enjoyed the view, with _him_ the one kneeling instead, with _her_ now towering above him.

Shadow Weaver’s attention was brought back as Hordak’s clawed hands gripped her thighs, dragging her legs to rest over his shoulders. His breath was warm on her center, so close yet so far to where she wanted him, but he did not keep her waiting long.

Shadow Weaver’s head dropped back against the wall as Hordak’s tongue spread her open, lapping at her clit. He sucked and licked at her, occasionally dipping his tongue inside before retreating to continue assaulting her clit. His hands continued to squeeze her thighs roughly, holding her legs open to allow him to work. Her breaths began to come out rapidly, panting as she came closer to coming. Finally, her orgasm came over her, causing her to cry out into the large room, her voice bouncing off the metal and stone. Nails digging into the stone wall above her while her thighs quivered in Hordak’s grasp.

Slowly her orgasm subsided, her quivering and shaking ceasing while her rough, panting breaths eventually evened out. Hordak roughly pushed her thighs off his shoulders, giving her no warning to catch herself. Hordak stood, wiping his mouth clean of her juices. Before she could pull herself back up however, he was once again upon her. Pulling his clothing aside once more, Hordak dragged the tip of his cock through her wet folds. He unexpectedly thrust into her, causing her to gasp and shake at the sudden intrusion and the sensitivity it brought. He held his position, fully sheathed between her lips. Grabbing her chin, he brought her face up to look into his eyes, staring down at her from narrowed lids. He seemed to measure her, and in turn she narrowed hers, but from pleasure more than anything. This lasted for no more than a fraction of a second before the grip of his fingers dug into her jaw and he began thrusting roughly.

She was sensitive and thus very reactive to Hordak’s every touch. From the drag of his cock against her walls, to the rough grip of his hands all over her body, and she loved every bit of it. She could feel another orgasm approaching and by the furrowing of his brow and clenching of his jaw, Shadow Weaver could tell that the same was true for Lord Hordak.

Without slowing his assault Hordak lifted her, gripping her thighs once more and forcing her to use the wall for support. The shift in angle had his cock sliding deeper, pulling against her sensitive spots with more ease. Her orgasm was drawing ever closer and she lost herself in its pull. Her arms dropped down to wrap around his neck but he no longer seemed to care. As her screams of ecstasy reverberated around them he too found his release, pulling her against him and burying his face in her shoulder. He latched his mouth where her shoulder and neck connected, muffeling his cries and grunt of pleasure. The added pain only sweetened her orgasm.

As they both came down from their highs Hordak untangled himself from her, letting her slide down and crumble on the floor, half exposed to the cold air. He swiftly redressed himself, looking as pristine and put together as he had been when he first entered this room. He looked down on her, her eyes closed in content pleasure, ignoring the cold already starting to seep back into her. Smirking to himself, Hordak spun around, cape flicking behind him as he walked out, the sound of his boots carrying him away as Shadow Weaver lay tired and content. 

Laughing to herself after his footfalls had disappeared she slowly let the shadows wash over her, dressing her once more. Her mask was dragged back over to her last before settling on her face.

Her laughter continued echoed off the walls. There were many ways to win back Lord Hordak’s favor.


End file.
